User blog:CrazySerik/LiveCrazy19x's Shop
Hello, whoever's reading this! You might know me from the giveaway I did! This is my brand new shop, hope you'll like it! I have put a lot of effort into this shop so please tell me if I made a mistake or just leave your opinion about this shop down in the comments! So let's get into it!!! Before we start I want to give a credit to: Craftloomia 11 ''' She was the one who inspired me to open a shop of my own, big thanks!!! '''Her Page: http://robloxpokemonbrickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/User:Craftloomia11 Her Shop: Sorry I couldn't link it because the link redirects me to her old shop, sorry! General Info THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ CAREFULLY IGN: LiveCrazy19x Time Zone: UTC+6 or UTC+7 When I play: Nearly Everyday Time I Play ''': Most of the time now because easter holidays, but I'll update the time when holidays end. *If you want to order something just leave a comment below saying what pokemon or item you would like and what you will trade for it, if the trade is not worthy I will cancel it! *I will be doing giveaways soon *All pokemon are '''RANDOM '''nature, if you want a pokemon with a prefered nature it will be sold with a higher price ( Shinies and '''Event Pokemon come with random nature) *This shop will be frequently updated because of me getting new pokemon, so be sure to check this shop every now and then! *If you want something new added in the shop, like more items please leave a comment! What am I looking for? *Strong Pokemon *Legends/ Mythical ( Manaphy would be really appreciated) *Female Eevees *Shiny Eevees *Female Starters I don't have *Event Pokemon *Shinys *Female Fossil Pokemon Legend: This section is important because you'll have to know which pokemon are available and which are not Bold - 'Available Strike Through - Not Availbale For Now, will probably be available in future Underlined - Limited Quantity 'Pokémon Lol the tables are really bad! Starters: *I have all of them males and females so please say which gender you would like when ordering! But it's still ok if you want to trade with female starters! Rares and Very Rares *Again have males and females (beldum is genderless) just be sure to write which gender you want when ordering! *Feebas and Beldum are really rare so I want something worthy for him! Other Cool Pokemon *I can teach the pokemon here TMs from the Battle Colosseum, any TM! ( Of course I won't be able to teach them a TM that they can't learn!) Shinies Tradedmy shiny pelipper already, sorry! Fossils Again say the gender! 'Items' Mega Stones I have all of the mega stones! ( The ones in Battle Colosseum and The ones in the Stone Shop) Miscellaneous Please be aware that the Luck Incense, Metal Coat and Macho Braces are very expensive in BP! So I'll trade them for something worthy! (And yes I do have 5 Macho Braces, was EV Training my Pokés!) If you want any other items please write the in your order! Like the gems and the evolutionary stones! Orders When ordering you'll have to write you IGN, what you want and what you'll offer! You'll also have to send me a friend request so I can join on you when I am going to be free! When ordering DO NOT leave the order in my message wall or else your order will be cancelled!! YOU HAVE TO SEND ME THE FRIEND REQUEST Category:Blog posts